


Setting Things Right

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Q shares a secret with Bond.





	1. Chapter 1

Bullets flew over his head, several ricocheting off the marble pillar he was taking refuge behind, waiting for his chance to return fire.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bond saw Q running towards him. 

“Son of a… Q! GET DOWN!”

Suddenly, the young Quartermaster stumbled, his body jerking as it was riddled with bullets. He landed on his back on the ground with a thud.

James swore again, then swung out from behind the thick marble pillar, and squeezed the trigger, firing off half a dozen shots.

He hit his mark; the other man crumpling to the ground.

James ran over, kicking the automatic rifle away, then crouched down beside the man. Checking for and not finding a pulse, Bond smiled grimly.

“Bond…”

His head snapped around at the garbled, strained utterance of his name.

He stood, then hurried over to Q. He knelt beside the younger man, then reached up to activate his earwig. “Tanner. Q’s been shot. Send the evac team now!”

_“Already scrambled. They should be there in ten minutes.”_

“…don’t have… minutes,” Q wheezed, then began coughing, choking on the blood filling his lungs.

“Tanner.”

_“I heard.”_

Q reached out to grab Bond’s shirt. “Earwig. Take it - take it out. I need – I need to tell you.”

Bond pulled the earwig out of his ear, and curled his fingers around it.

“M’s alive,” Q gasped, his face contorting in pain.

James shook his head.

Q held tight to Bond, his fingers bunching in the material of his shirt. “Listen to me.” His voice was strained with the effort to get his words out. “M’s alive.”

“What?!”

“She’s alive.” He paused for a breath. “My desk – blue flash drive. Encrypted – your number is the key. Find her…” Q said, then dissolved into a coughing fit, choking on the blood filling his lungs. It stained his lips. “I’m sorry…”

His grip on the shirt loosened, and his hand fell away, landing with a slap on the pavement, and his head lolled to the side.

He was dead.

James stared down at the young quartermaster, Q’s words ringing in his ears.

Had he been telling the truth?

Could M, his M, really be alive?

James reached down to close Q’s eyes.

“I hope you’re right, Q,” James said softly.

**~*007*~**

“How did this happen?”

“We were pinned down. Q got caught in the crossfire.”

Mallory nodded. “I see.”

James pulled his hand out of his pocket, and held it out to Mallory. In his palm were two flash drives. “He did manage to get the information we were after.”

Mallory took the drives, glanced at them before shoving them into his jacket pocket, then looked down at Q’s covered body lying on the slab in Six’s morgue. “He’s so young.”

“Yes, he is,” James agreed. “He always was.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, then with a shared glance, they both turned and walked out of the morgue.

**~*007*~**

Slipping into Q’s office, Bond moved quietly over to the desk in the far corner of the room, and sat down in the chair.

He paused, his hand on the drawer, and glanced around the room.

It was much tidier than old Q had kept it, and James could not help smiling as he thought of the previous Quartermaster, and his penchant for cluttering all the available surfaces with various gadgets – experimental or otherwise.

His successor, the now deceased mop-headed young Q, had been Boothroyd’s complete opposite. Everything in the office had its place, and there were no gadgets, no clutter of any kind, lying around.

However, both men had been good at their jobs; each in their own unique way.

Pushing the maudlin thoughts aside, James opened the drawer.

He frowned.

There were several flash drives in the drawer.

But only one was blue, he realized, looking at all the various colours.

He grabbed the drive, held it in his palm, and stared at it.

If Q had been telling the truth, and M was alive, then this drive would change everything.

The desire to head back to his office to plug it into his computer, and find out its secrets was strong, but he resisted; something telling him to wait.

He curled his fingers around it, then shoved it in his trouser pocket. He’d look at it after his debriefing with Mallory, when he was safely ensconced in his flat with a drink.

Closing the desk drawer, James stood, then left Q’s office. 

His hand slipped inside his pocket, his fingers curling around the flash drive, and for the first time in almost a year, he felt a surge of hope.

**~*007*~**

Bond sat on his sofa, drink in hand, and stared at his laptop.

Taking a swallow of his Scotch, he placed the tumbler on the table, then picked up the drive and inserted it into the computer.

A password prompt came up.

James keyed in his number as Q had told him.

Seconds later, the young Quartermaster’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hello, 007,” Q said, pushing up his glasses. “In the files on this flash drive, you will find information that will lead you to M. It was by sheer accident I came across it, and had planned to tell you the month before last, however…” He paused and glanced away from the camera.

James nodded to himself in understanding.

It was then that he had left Six, after the mess with Blofeld to start a life with Madeleine. However, a month into that new life, he’d realized it wasn’t what he wanted.

She wasn’t who he wanted.

So he’d ended his relationship with the young doctor, and had returned to Six where he’d been given the assignment with the young Quartermaster to retrieve information on a new prototype missile. 

James scrubbed his hand over his face.

It should not have ended the way it had.

“She is alive, Bond,” Q continued. “And you need to find her, to go to her. I’ve compiled as much information as I could find, however, no matter how deep I dug, I could not ascertain just where she’s been hidden.”

Q looked away from the camera again, then turned back, and pushed up his glasses. “Good luck, 007. I hope you find her.” He paused, and a small knowing smile turned up the corner of his mouth. “I hope you’ll both be happy.”

The video faded away, leaving behind several numbered folders.

James reached for his drink, then sat back on the sofa. 

Bringing the glass to his lips, he took a sip, and allowed his mind to wander back to the last time he had seen M.

The chapel at Skyfall.

She had died in his arms.

It was in that moment that James had realized just what she had truly meant to him. He’d known, of course, that he had been attracted to her from their very first meeting. But in love with her? No. That had happened gradually, creeping up on him without his even realizing it until he was cradling her in his arms on the cold floor of his family’s chapel.

It was then that everything fell into place: why he’d stayed away, pouting for three months after she’d given Eve the order to fire; why he’d hightailed it back to her when he’d seen the news about the explosion at headquarters; why he’d run like his life depended on it to get to her at the inquiry.

James Bond had fallen in love with his boss.

And then he’d lost her.

He tossed back the rest of his Scotch, then straightened up, slamming the glass onto the coffee table.

Anger surged through him.

M. His M was alive. 

She was alive and no one had told him; they’d kept him in the dark.

Not for one moment did James think M would have gone along with this. He knew, he _knew_, M would have found a way to contact him, to let him know she was alive if she was able.

At least, James thought, his fist clenching against his knee, he hoped she would; his face flushing with belated shame as he remembered his own childish behaviour after Istanbul.

He pulled his computer closer. Using the touchpad, he guided the curser to the first folder, then opened it. Inside were several files, each of them numbered as well.

James reached for the decanter, removed the stopper and poured himself another drink.

He had a feeling he was going to need it, and perhaps a couple more by the time he was through.

Two hours later, James slumped back against the sofa.

From what he’d been able to discern from all the information Q had gathered, Six’s med team had managed to revive M in the chapel after he’d left. 

He sighed. He remembered that moment all too vividly. The medics had had to pry her body from his arms, as he’d been unwilling to let her go. And once they’d managed it, James had fled the chapel, the sight of her lifeless body lying on the cold, stone floor more painful than anything he’d ever known.

James shook his head to dispel the image. It was enough that it haunted his dreams every night.

He stared at his computer.

After reviving her, it had been decided by the higher ups to relocate her; for her safety had been the reason given in the information Q had found. Keeping knowledge of her having survived that gunshot wound from him and others at Six, had also been deemed for her safety.

_‘Subject has demonstrated too great an attachment to those working in her department. It is our opinion she should be relocated and all ties to her former life terminated.’_

The memo had come from the PM’s office.

James reached for his drink, then sat back once again on the sofa. He took a sip, then rested the glass on his thigh.

He wondered if Mallory knew.

And on the heels of that thought, James wondered if Tanner knew M was still alive.

James shook her head. No. If Tanner had known, he would have said something. He knew, or at least, he suspected how James felt about their boss.

James took another swallow of his scotch as he began to formulate a plan.

He WOULD find her.


	2. Chapter 2

James sat in the car, his eyes on the small cottage across the street.

It had taken him a couple weeks, but he had finally discovered where they had hidden M.

And quite by accident really.

He’d been in the men’s room at Six when two field agents had entered talking about their current assignment.

_“I know we should be honoured to have been given this assignment.”_

_“We should, but I know what you mean,” the second man replied. “She was the head of this place, but fuck, could we have been given a more boring assignment?”_

_“Exactly. She rarely leaves her home, and when she does, it’s only to putter around her garde or go watch a play.”_

_“Well, at least we have a week off.”_

_“Yeah. It’s Rollins and Newman’s turn to have their arses numbed sitting around guarding the old woman.”_

They had left moments later.

And moments after that, James had emerged from the stall, his heart racing.

They’d been talking about M. 

He’d been afraid to get his hopes up, however, not believing for one minute it was going to be as simple as that. The following week, he’d followed the two agents he’d overheard – Rodgers and Brown – to Stratford, and after almost a year, he’d caught his first glimpse of her.

He’d felt tears sting his eyes the moment she’d stepped out on her porch. He’d whispered his thanks to the young Quartermaster seconds later, as he’d stared at her.

In the days that followed, James watched her house, learning both M’s and the agents’ routines, biding his time until he could make his move, and make M aware of his presence.

Today was that day. He couldn’t wait any longer; couldn’t stay away from her any longer, and was ready.

James looked at his watch. 

Any moment now, M would be leaving to shop for her dinner. And once she was gone, the agents guarding her would follow, and that’s when he would break into her home to wait.

Lowering his arm, he looked at her house just as the door opened. He could not help smiling at the sight of her, and at his reaction as his heart sped up. It was the same reaction he’d been having all week with every glimpse of her he’d caught.

He watched as she locked her front door, stepped off the porch, then climbed into her car. She backed out of the drive, then drove away. Seconds later, a nondescript black sedan passed him, the two agents following after her.

A few moments later, he got out of the car, crossed the street, and made his way to the cottage. He walked around to the small backyard, then glancing around to make certain no one was around, or peering at him through windows, James picked the lock, then slipped inside the house.

He wandered in and out of the rooms, her bedroom the only one he avoided, learning the floor plan. Stopping in the centre of the living room, James looked around as he decided what to do next.

Should he simply take a seat and wait? Should he hide, then surprise her?

He thought back to that moment in her flat in London months earlier, hiding in the shadows, and her reaction when he’d made himself known.

James shook his head.

No. He wouldn’t hide this time. But neither would he sit out in the open.

He could use a drink, he decided suddenly, and made his way into the kitchen.

He’d wait there for her.

She wouldn’t be long, he knew.

**~*007*~**

James glanced over at the clock on the wall, and took another sip of his water as he heard the car pull into the drive.

Smiling, he lowered the glass, then folded his hands in front of him.

He heard the door close, and a few moments later he heard the key in the lock in the front door. Seconds later, he heard it open and M enter the house, then heard the door close and the lock turn, followed by her footsteps.

James found himself holding his breath as her footsteps grew closer.

Suddenly they stopped.

“Come on out, 007.”

James couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. Of course she knew he was there.

He stood, then crossed over to the doorway, pausing between the two rooms to find her standing in the middle of the room, holding a couple bags.

She looked over at him, the expression on her face a mixture of surprise and something else, almost as if she’d been expecting him.

James was too afraid to move; too afraid he was dreaming, and she would vanish the moment he made a move toward her.

Her tongue darting out to moisten her lips broke the spell, and without saying a word, he strode over to her, and took her into his arms. He held her close, burying his face in her throat. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he muttered against her skin. He raised his head to look at her, then grasped her head in his hands, and began to rain kisses all over her face, murmuring against her soft skin, “I love you. I’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad I found you. I love you so much. I’m never letting you go again.”

M gasped, but before she could say a word, his mouth covered hers, kissing her deeply.

The bags slipped from her fingers to thud on the floor as she lifted her hands to grasp the back of his jacket, and responded to his kiss.

A deep groan escaped James when her lips parted beneath his, allowing him to deepen the kiss, as she clutched him closer. When the need to draw a proper breath became too much, James pulled his mouth from hers to once again cover her face in kisses.

“You love me?” she asked, panting softly.

“I love you,” he confirmed, raising his head to meet her gaze.

“You’re actually in love with me?” M whispered. “James?”

He smiled, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “You sound surprised.”

“I am,” she said. “The fact that I am so much older than you doesn’t bother you?”

“Does the fact I am younger than you have any bearing on your feelings for me?” he countered.

“No.” She shook her head, and James was pleased that she did not try to deny how she felt. She smiled at him. “No, it doesn’t.”

James grinned. “So then, here we are. Two people in love with each other.”

“Yes. Here we are.” M nodded, laying her hand on his chest. She rubbed the spot over his heart, and smiled up at him. “I do love you, James.”

James hadn’t realized how much he needed to hear her say the words, and just how much they would affect them, until that moment. Overwhelmed with emotion, he lowered his head, and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply with all the love he felt.

Slowly the kiss tapered off, and James rested his forehead against hers. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

“James,” M murmured.

He raised his head, and smiled. “Olivia,” he said softly.

She returned his smiled, then patted his chest and moved out of his arms.

James reluctantly let her go, and watched as she bent down to pick up the dropped bags, then headed for the kitchen.

He followed.

“How did you find me?” she asked, placing the bags on the table. She looked at him. “I was told you were being kept in the dark. The PM did not want you to know I was still alive. He felt you were too attached to me, and I you.”

“And he was right,” James quipped.

M chuckled and nodded. “Well? How did you find me?”

“Q. He discovered you were still alive and told me.”

“Remind me to thank him.”

James frowned.

“What is it?”

“Q’s dead,” he told her in a quiet voice.

“How?”

“We’d been sent to retrieve some information, and he got caught in the crossfire. There was nothing I could do. He shouldn’t have been there to begin with, but if he’d listened to me…”

M stepped around the table to stand beside him, reaching up to cup his cheek as his voice trailed off.

James shook his head. “It was in those final moments that he told me you were alive.” He sighed. “It’s no secret I did not like him much, but he didn’t deserve to die that way. Mallory should never have sent him on that assignment, but apparently it was a difficult hack. I’m pretty good with computers,” he said, then admitted grudgingly, “however, yes, Q was a genius in that area.”

M nodded. “Yes he was. That’s why I hired him. He wasn’t as gadget oriented as Geoffrey, but he was just as brilliant.” She dropped her hand from his cheek to rest on his chest. “I am sure you did everything you could, James. It’s not your fault.”

He covered her hand with his. “I know.”

They gazed at each other for a few moments before Olivia removed her hand, and turned back to the bags.

“I did not feel like cooking this evening, so I picked up a curry. There’s enough for two if you’d like to share?”

“I’d like that, yes.”

“Good. Then while we’re eating, you can tell me what you have planned,” she told him, as she opened the larger bag and peered inside. “Still in the container,” she said. “That’s a relief.”

James chuckled.

“Plates and glasses are in that cupboard.” She pointed to the one behind him. “Cutlery in the drawer beneath it,” she finished, fishing the container out of the bag, and placing it on the table. She folded up the bag, then reached for the second, smaller bag, and removed a couple more take away containers. She placed the empty bags on the counter, then crossed over to the fridge, where she pulled out a bottle of wine.

She returned to the table to find James had set it, and was waiting for her, standing behind her chair. She sat, then allowed him to push her chair in.

“Quite the gentleman, James.”

He grinned as he took his seat beside her. “I try.”

She snorted softly in amusement, then began spooning some of the food onto her plate. When she had taken enough, she handed the serving spoon to James.

Once he’d filled his plate, they began to eat.

After several bites, she looked at him. “So, what is the plan?”

“The plan is to finish dinner. Clean up. Make love. Then slip out of the house in the wee hours of the morning, and take off for parts unknown.” 

“Make love?”

James nodded.

Olivia felt her body grow warm under the heated look he was giving her. She licked her suddenly dry lips. “James, I don’t know…”

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He placed it on the table, holding her gaze the whole time. “Just in case,” he said quietly. “But I am counting on your passionate nature to not need this.”

Unable to help herself, Olivia laughed. “Oh, I do love you, James Bond.”

James grinned, then reached out to cover her hand. The expression on his face grew tender as he curled his fingers around hers and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. “If you’re not ready to make love, then I will be quite content to simply hold you. That has been a long-held dream as well.”

“Has it really?”

“Yes,” he replied, then grinned at her once more. “I’ve had many dreams and quite a number of fantasies about you that I hope to make a reality now.”

“Only fair I suppose,” she said, giving him a sly look. “I’ve got plenty fantasies of my own.”

James chuckled as he squeezed her fingers. “I look forward to us making them all come true.”

Olivia let all the lust and love she felt for him show in her eyes. “As do I.”

James lifted her hand, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, before lowering their hands back to the table, then releasing it.

“What is your plan for us to slip away without my guards being aware?” Olivia asked. “I assume you have one.”

“I do,” he replied. “You’ve only the two agents watching over you. Around two in the morning, you and I will slip out the back door, and cut through your neighbour’s yard to the next street over. The Aston’s there waiting for us. They’ll never know.”

“As easy as that?”

“Yes.” James nodded. He put down his fork. “For the last two weeks, I’ve been watching them, watching your house, watching you.”

“Two weeks?”

“I needed to learn both yours and the agents’ routines before I could make a move. I was not taking any chances of Mallory learning what I was up to and whisking you away on me again. This last year without you has been hell.”

“For me, too,” she said in a quiet voice. She reached out to him again, smiling softly when he entwined his fingers with hers. “I didn’t want to keep you in the dark, James. I hope you know that.”

“I know.”

“I wasn’t given any choice.”

“I know that, too.” He squeezed her fingers. “That is why I have no qualms whatsoever about kidnapping you.”

Olivia chuckled at the grin he flashed her. “Kidnap away, 007.”

James’ grin grew.

“Do you any place in particular in mind for spiriting me away to?”

He shook his head. “Not really. The foremost thought on my mind is to just get you out of London. After that, I was planning to leave where we go up to you. This is going to sound incredibly sappy, but as long as we’re together, I don’t care where we go or what we do.”

“Yes.” Olivia nodded. “That is extremely sappy, but I share the sentiment, so you’re forgiven.”

“Thanks.”

Both chuckled, then released each other’s hands, and resumed eating.

“If we leave the country, we’re going to need passports,” she said. “I assume you have one Six is not aware of?”

“Yes. I know you do as well.”

She smiled, nodding.

“Does that mean _you_ have a destination in mind?”

“Not really no.”

“So, then playing it by ear it is.”

“I guess so,” she agreed.

“A little scary, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes.” Oliva nodded, then lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “I can’t wait.”

James grinned. “Me either,” he replied, reaching up to grasp her wrist. He pressed a kiss to her palm. “Me either.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you for helping with the dishes,” Olivia said, as she and James wandered into the living room.

“My pleasure,” James replied, then stopped in the middle of the room. He glanced at his watch, and seeing the relatively early hour, he looked over at her. “What would you like to do now? Or what do you usually do after dinner?”

Olivia tilted her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. “You mentioned something about making love.”

The corners of his mouth turned up and he nodded. “I did.”

Olivia held his gaze, and James felt his cock stir with interest as she slowly crossed back over to stand before him; so close he could feel her nipples brush against his chest.

She reached up with both hands to grasp his face, drew his head down, and brushed her lips over his. “I would like to make love now,” she whispered, feathering her lips against his once more, before dropping her hands and taking a step back.

Slipping her hand in his, Olivia turned, then lead James out of the living room and down the short hall to her bedroom. Not bothering to turn on the light, she drew him with her across the room to the bed. She reached out to turn on the bedside lamp, then turned to face him.

Holding his gaze, she tugged his shirt free from the waistband of his trousers, then began to slowly undo the buttons. With each button released, Olivia leaned in and kissed his chest. James brought his hands up to return the favour with her blouse; she batted them away.

“You’re not the only one who has dreamt about this, James,” she told him, rising up to kiss away his pout. 

James looked steadily into her eyes, then nodded a moment later, then dropped his hands to rest gently on her hips.

He understood.

She kissed him again, deeply, her tongue slipping into his mouth to stroke his. “Thank you,” she murmured against his lips, then lowered herself back down, and resumed unbuttoning his shirt.

As she worked the buttons loose, continuing to kiss each newly revealed inch of flesh, James raised his arms above his head, and undid the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt, then returned his hands to her hips.

Olivia smiled up at him when she reached the last button, then slipped her hands inside his open shirt, laying them on his stomach. James gasped as her cool hands stroked his hot flesh, sliding up his stomach, over his pecs to his shoulders, pushing his shirt up, then finally off.

James lowered his arms to his sides to allow the shirt to fall to the floor.

Olivia leaned in, and placed an opened-mouth kiss to the centre of his chest, then nibbled her way over to his left pec, as her hands stroked up and down his sides.

James moaned softly when Olivia laved his nipple with her tongue, then took the hard nub between her teeth, biting gently before sucking firmly. His hands found their way back to her hips, and he held tight as she repeated the same action on his right nipple.

She placed another kiss to the middle of his chest, then stretched up to cover his mouth with hers for a quick, but passionate kiss. She straightened up, then smiled at him before lowering her gaze to where her fingers had just released the snap on his trousers, then lowered the zipper.

James’ hand covered hers before she could reach inside, and she looked up at him. “Let me take off my socks and shoes.”

Olivia nodded, then turned to sit on the edge of the bed, and watched as he toed off his shoes, then reached down to tug off his socks. When he was finished, he straightened up and met her eyes, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers and tugging playfully.

“Go on then,” she told him. “Take them off.”

He grinned, then slowly, under her heated gaze, pushed his trousers and underwear down, kicking them aside when they pooled at his ankles. He straightened up, standing naked before her, and watched her as she looked him over. Arousal shot through him, and he felt his cock throb as it continued to swell under her heated gaze.

Olivia licked her lips, then reached out, tracing her finger lightly over the head of his cock, before curling her fingers around the shaft. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but as she lightly stroked him, she felt him twitch in her palm, and smiled. She tugged gently. “Come here.”

James stepped closer, groaning softly as she continued to explore his cock with her fingers; tracing the length of him, cupping and fondling his balls. “Fuck!” he swore loudly in surprise when she leaned down and licked the head of his prick, then took him into her mouth.

Olivia moaned around his cock as she moved him in and out of her mouth, stroking his shaft at the same time; smiling as she felt him lengthen and harden with every sucking pull of her mouth. She felt his hands in her hair, and was pleased that he did nothing more than thread his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp in time with every stroke of her hand and mouth on his cock.

As she continued to move him between her lips, Olivia began unbuttoning her blouse with her free hand. Once all the buttons were freed, she gave his cock a firm suck, then eased him out of her mouth and straightened up. She continued to stroke her hand lightly up and down his shaft for a several moments, then stilled her hand.

“Olivia?” he panted, when she removed her hand. 

“Don’t move,” she told, and his eyes grew wide when she tugged her blouse off, then reached behind her to unhook her bra and drew it down and off. 

James lifted his right hand, and brushed the back of his fingers over a stiff nipple before raising both hands to cup her breasts. “Oh god, your breasts are magnificent,” he said, squeezing the large mounds, pleased when she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands.

Olivia reached for him again, curling her hand around his cock. “Come closer,” she whispered, circling her thumb over the sensitive head.

James shuffled closer, licking his lips in anticipation as she placed his cock between her breasts, then covered his hands with hers. She grinned up at him, as she pressed her breasts together, trapping his prick in the fleshy prison. He took at that as his cue, and began to move, slowly thrusting his cock between the large globes.

“I’ve fantasized about this,” he admitted, watching his cock slide between her tits. “I just never thought…” his voice trailed off into a groan when she lowered her head to flick her tongue against the head of his cock with each thrust forward. “Fuck, Olivia!”

She chuckled, and he groaned again.

“Did you think me a prude, James?” Olivia asked, reaching around his hip to curl her hand around the cheek of his arse.

He shook his head. “No. But in my experience, a lot of women are not fond of doing this.”

“Their loss,” she replied, licking the head of his cock again, then reaching down between them with her free hand to cup his balls.

“Oh god.” He squeezed her breasts, pushing them tighter around his cock. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he swore with every slide of his cock between her tits. He could feel it already, that tingle at the base of his spine, feel it in the tightening of his balls as Olivia continued to fondle them – he was going to come. “Olivia…”

Olivia felt a thrill pass through her as she heard the warning in James’ voice, and realized he was on the verge of coming already.

He slowed his movements, removing his hands from her breasts, and made a move to step away from her, but Olivia had other ideas.

She clutched his arse; holding him in place, then released his balls to wrap her fingers around the base of his cock. She looked up at him and licked her lips, then gave him a sly smile as she lowered her head and took his cock between her lips once again.

“Olivia!” James groaned, shaking his head, as she swirled her tongue around the head and moved her hand up and down his shaft. He fought to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth, and grasped her head in an attempt to pull her away.

Olivia shook her head, and squeezed the cheek of his arse. She eased him from her mouth. “It’s all right,” she told him, her lips brushing the swollen, sensitive head. “I want you to,” she said, licking the length of him. “Come for me, James,” she commanded, before closing her lips around him once again and sucking firmly, as she stroked his cock.

“Fuck!” James cried out suddenly, his hips jerking as he came.

Olivia moaned, her eyes flashing her delight as he spilled his essence over her tongue. She continued to stroke and suck him, milking every drop from him, until he groaned, and pulled her head away.

James dropped to his knees, burying his face against her breasts and wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you,” he murmured, nuzzling the soft flesh. He placed a kiss to the smooth skin between her breasts, then rose up on his knees, bringing his face level with hers. “Thank you,” he whispered again, then leaned in and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.

As they kissed, James moved his hands to her breasts. He held the large mounds in his hands, marvelling yet again at the size and weight of them. He thumbed her nipples, and Olivia gasped out of the kiss.

“My turn to take care of you,” he told her, sitting back on his haunches. He dropped his hands to her waist, and urged her to stand. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of her trousers, and traced them around to the button, which he released. He pinched the zipper pull between his fingers. “I have had many dreams about undressing you,” he said, slowly unzipping her slacks. “Imagining what kind of lingerie you’d be wearing underneath those power suits of yours.” He looked up at her when the zipper reached the end. “Would it be lace, or silk, or a simple pair of cotton knickers?”

“Which did you want it to be?”

James smiled and shook his head, as he hooked the waistband with his fingers once again. “All of the above. So long as they were yours.” He tugged her trousers down over her hips, and let them fall to a puddle at her feet, then helped her step out of them, leaving her in just her knickers. James licked his lips, and felt his spent cock give a twitch of interest.

“Do they meet with your approval?” Olivia asked, fingering the red lace on her hip.

“Oh yes!” He nodded, laying his hands on her bare feet. He trailed his hands up her legs, smiling when she flinched as his fingertips brushed the backs of her knees, then over her thighs to her hips. “I most definitely approve, but they need to be gone now. I want to see all of you.”

At her nod, he slipped his fingers beneath the lacy edges, then leisurely drew her knickers down. His breath caught as her naked body was completely revealed to him. He exhaled slowly as he moved his eyes over her, then rose up on his knees, and reached up to cup her cheek. “You are so beautiful.”

Olivia feathered her fingers through his hair. “Thank you. So long as you think so, that’s all that matters.”

“Oh, I do,” he said, brushing his thumb against the corner of her lips. “I always have.”

A tender smile graced her lips, and she bent down to kiss him. “Sit on the bed,” James whispered against her lips, as the kiss lingered. She straightened up, then sat on the edge of the mattress as he’d requested, and parted her thighs.

A low groan escaped James as he shuffled closer. He could smell her arousal, and it sent a surge of lust through him. It wouldn’t be long, he realized, feeling his cock twitch again, before he was able to make love to her. But until that time, he would start by fulfilling a few other fantasies.

He placed his hands on her knees, then stroked them up her thighs, brushing the white curls covering her sex with his thumbs. He leaned in, covering her lips with his, kissing her deeply as he continued to lightly rub his thumbs against her sex.

Olivia moaned into his mouth, pressing her knees against his hips as she slipped her arms around his shoulders. She slid her fingers into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as the kiss gentled, then deepened further. Her fingers curled in the soft blond strands when his hands glided up her sides, then slipped between them to cup her breasts. 

James pinched her nipples, tugging on the pebbled tips before covering them with his palms, and squeezing the heavy globes. He slowly eased out of the kiss, then trailed his lips along her jaw to her ear. “I have waited so long to touch you like this,” he husked, nipping her earlobe. “I am going to worship every inch of you.”

“Oh god…” she moaned. “I don’t think I can last that long.”

James chuckled and raised his head. “Just the important bits, then,” he said, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. “For now at least.”

Olivia’s eyes danced with a mix of amusement and desire. 

“When we get to wherever it is we end up,” he leaned in to brush his lips over hers, “then I will take my time, and kiss every inch of your body.” He reached down to tickle his fingers over the top of her foot. “Starting with your toes.”

Olivia laughed softly. “I won’t stop you.”

“Somehow I didn’t think you would.” James grinned, kissing her once again. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently, before kissing his way down her chest. He rained kisses over and between her breasts, then, lifting her left breast, he took her nipple in his mouth.

Olivia arched with a moan, as he suckled firmly, rolling the hard tip against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, before drawing and sucking hard. His fingers flexed around the soft flesh, plumping the full mound in time with each pull of his mouth. 

She curled her hand around the back of his head, holding him to her, and covered his other hand as he continued to squeeze and fondle her other breast. “James!” she gasped when he gently bit her nipple, then released it and took her other nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with the same attention.

“I love your breasts,” he murmured, swirling his tongue around her nipple. He suckled the berried tip for several moments, then let her nipple fall from his mouth. He showered her breasts with kisses, then pressed his lips to the smooth skin between them, lifting and holding her the large mounds to either side of his face. “Fuck I love your tits,” he muttered again, turning his head to nuzzle her right breast.

Olivia chuckled as she combed her fingers through his hair

James groaned, her soft laugh shaking her breasts. He kissed her chest again, then raised his head to smile at her, hefting her breasts in his hands. “They truly are magnificent.”

She shook her head. “They’re just breasts, James.”

“Maybe,” he remarked with a shrug, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. “That does not negate the fact that they are the most magnificent breasts I’ve ever seen.”

Olivia gave him a fond smile. “If you say so.”

“I do,” James said, looking down as he continued to fondle them. He leaned in, kissed each nipple, then removed his hands, and began kissing his way down her stomach. When he reached her pussy, he pressed a kiss into the white curls, then stroked his hands down her shins. He clasped her right ankle, lifted her leg over his shoulder and leaned closer.

The heady scent of her arousal surrounded him, and James felt dizzy with want.

For so long he’d dreamt of this; of going down on her, and feasting on her. He licked his lips, then leaned in and lowered his head, covering her sex with his mouth.

“James!” Olivia gasped, then cried out his name again when he opened her with his fingers, and dragged his tongue over her clit. “Oh god…”

James moaned his delight as he licked and sucked at her pussy. 

Olivia writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning his name, her fingers threading through his hair to hold him against her. “Mmm…” She bit her bottom lip as the pleasure spread throughout her body. “Oh…” she groaned when James slid a long, thick finger inside her.

James was relentless, adding a second finger and thrusting both in and out of her, as he continued to lick and suck her clit. He was delighted to find her wet, his fingers gliding smoothly within her. With every drive of his fingers into her hot depths, he felt his cock growing hard again in anticipation of being inside her.

“Ja… James…” Olivia gasped, as she felt the delicious beginnings of her orgasm.

“That’s it, come for me,” James murmured in between licks as he felt her pussy begin to quiver around his fingers. He curled them inside her, finding and rubbing the sensitive spot within, grinning against her when she moaned his name.

Her fingers suddenly clenched in his hair, and she ground herself against him as she came. “Oh… oh… oh fuck, James!”

He grinned as he continued to lave his tongue over her clit, his fingers still moving inside her, and was rewarded with a second soft cry of his name, as she came once again. Christ, but she was responsive; just as he’d always dreamt she would be, and he could not wait to feel her hot and tight around his cock.

With that thought, James stilled, then eased his fingers out of her. He gave her sex a deep, lingering kiss, then quickly got to his feet. He paused a moment to gaze down at her, the sight of her flushed body sending a spike of arousal through him. He licked his lips, cleaning away her cream, then knelt on the bed, and slipped his arms beneath her. Lifting her, he turned, placed her in the centre of the mattress, then stretched out on his side beside her.

Olivia turned toward him, laying her hand on his chest, and smiled at him. “Thank you,” she murmured with a contented sigh.

“My pleasure,” he replied.

“So I can tell,” she said, sliding her hand down his chest to encircle his stiff prick. She stroked him. “Be with me now.”

James nodded, closing the distance between them to capture her lips in a loving kiss.

As their lips parted and their tongues met, James leaned into her, pushing her onto her back, and rolled on top of her. Olivia parted her legs, drawing her knees up as James settled between them, and with her hand still on his cock, she guided him to her entrance.

James broke off the kiss, and rose up on his elbows. Holding her gaze, he pressed forward.

“Oh!” Olivia gasped, as the head of his cock slipped inside her. She clutched at his hips when he paused. “Don’t stop!”

“I don’t want --”

“You’re not!” she cut him off, then thrust her hips up as she drew him closer.

They both cried out as he sank fully inside her in one smooth glide.

James buried his face in the crook of her neck, a low groan escaping him as Olivia wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his body flush against hers. “Oh… oh god, James!” The softly uttered moan whispered over his ear, and he could not help rocking against her in response.

“Mmm…” Olivia whimpered, curling her right leg over the back of his thighs, and clenching around him. “Oh god, you feel so good,” she breathed against his ear.

James turned his head. “So do you,” he murmured, then nipped her earlobe. “So hot, so tight…” He trailed his lips along her jaw to her mouth, and kissed her deeply. He eased his mouth from hers, and raised his head to look down at her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied quietly, then inhaled sharply as he began to move. “Oohmm… oh, James, yes.”

“Yes,” James agreed, moving only his hips, rocking slowly and moving his cock in and out of her pussy. “Fuck…” He lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers when she clenched her inner muscles around his cock again. “Olivia.”

She chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that shot straight to his groin.

“Fuck!” James swore again, and ground against her.

Olivia ran her hands up his sides to his shoulders. “James. We can do slow later,” she told him, nipping his chin. “I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast.”

James caught her mouth in a hungry kiss, then pushed himself up onto his arms. He smiled down at her as he slowly withdrew, then thrust back inside her.

“Yes!” Olivia hissed her pleasure, as he began to move in a strong, steady pace; driving his cock in and out of her body; grinding his pelvis against her clit each time their hips met; pushing them both toward release. Christ, it felt so good. So very, very good. “Yes, James!”

He grinned at her down at her, the sight of her breasts moving on her chest as their bodies rocked together mesmerizing him. He wouldn’t last much longer, he realized, feeling his balls tighten.

“Olivia, touch yourself,” James told her. “I want you to come with me.”

She smiled up at him. She slid her hands down his chest, pausing to play with his nipples, before continuing to move lower. She caressed his stomach, fingers dancing over his firm abs, then slipped her left hand lower.

“Fuck!” James swore, when her fingers encircled his prick, stroking his length as he plunged in and out of her. He groaned. “Olivia, please.”

Olivia hummed, amusement mixing with the arousal in her eyes, then moved her fingers to her clit. 

“That’s it,” James groaned, then thrust harder as she began to rub her clit. “So fucking sexy.”

Olivia moaned, the combination of his words, her fingers on her clit, and his cock driving into her pussy quickly pushed her to the edge. “James! Yes. Mmm, yes, James!” she cried out as she came, her body arching and writhing beneath his. “Oh god.” She clutched at him with her free arm, wrapping both legs around him as the exquisite pleasure coursed through her.

“Oh shit! Fuck, Olivia!” James swore loudly, as her inner muscles clenched around his cock, and slammed into her one last time as he came, spurting inside her. He sank down into her arms, resting his forehead against hers as he continued to rock against her.

Olivia eased her hand out from between them, and trailed it up his back, slipping her fingers into his hair. She gently massaged his scalp as they sought to catch their breath. She could feel his heart pounding, matching beat for beat with her own, and smiled.

“That was well worth the wait,” she murmured, still breathless.

James lifted his head to meet her eyes. “Yes, it was. Just think how much better it will be when we take our time.”

Olivia chuckled, then her eyes grew wide when she felt James’ softening cock twitch within her. “You’re insatiable,” she whispered, clenching around him.

James groaned softly, then shifted onto his elbows, and framed her face in his hands. “You inspire me,” he told her. “And I will never get enough of you.”

Olivia lightly scratched the back of his head as she drew him closer. “I am so happy to hear that,” she murmured with a smile, then caught his mouth in a loving kiss.

When the kiss eventually tapered off, James raised his head to look down at her.

“Will you join me a bath?” she asked him.

James grinned and nodded. “I’d love to.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia sighed contentedly, and snuggled back into James’ arms.

After making love, they’d shared a long, hot bath; discussing where they wanted to go when they left England.

A smile graced Olivia’s face.

They’d made love again in the bathtub.

“I was right,” she murmured. “You are insatiable.”

James pulled her back against his chest, and nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Lucky you.”

Olivia hummed her amusement. “Mmhmm. Lucky me.”


	4. Chapter 4

James leaned against the doorjamb, an appreciative expression on his face, as he watched his lover move about her bedroom.

His lover.

A large smile blossomed across his face at the thought.

Olivia was no longer just M to him. Olivia was his lover.

“What are you smiling about?”

James’ smile grew as he shook his head, then pushed himself away from the doorjamb, and crossed over to join her next to the bed.

“Do you have everything?” he asked.

“I think so, yes.” She nodded, then glanced around her bedroom.

“Will you miss it?”

“The house or England?”

“Both.”

“No.”

“Really?”

Olivia turned to face him, and laid her hands on his chest; his hands coming to rest on her hips. “Really. This place,” she gestured absently around the room, “is just a place.”

“And England? You’ve spent so much of your life protecting her and her interests.”

“I have, yes.”

“And you won’t miss it?”

“No.” A slow smile spread across her face. “I will deny ever saying anything so sappy, but I won’t miss it because I have you.”

James grinned, his hands sliding down to cup her jean-clad arse and draw her closer. “I will never breathe a word,” he murmured, then lowered his head, his lips smothering her chuckle of amusement. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, when the kiss ended.

“Yes, I am.”

They shared another gentle kiss, then Olivia stepped out of his arms.

“Do you have…” Her voice trailed off as James nodded and held up a sealed envelope. “Good.”

He smiled.

Olivia reached out, and grabbed the backpack off the bed. She slung it over her shoulder, flashed him a smile, then made her way across the room. Reaching the bedroom door, she stopped to find James still standing next to the bed, staring after her.

“James?”

“Just admiring the view,” he told her, slowly walking over to her. He ran his hand over her arse again. “You look damn good in jeans.”

Olivia laughed softly and shook her head.

“I am looking forward to getting you out of them later.”

“You have a one track mind, James.”

He shrugged and nodded. 

She reached out to pat his chest. “It’s all right, where you’re concerned, I do as well.”

James grinned.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

They left the bedroom, and made their way through the house to the kitchen.

“Where do you want me to leave this?” James asked, waving the envelope.

“On the table.”

James stepped over to the table, and placed the envelope in the centre of it. He moved back to her side. “Do you want to take one last look around?”

Olivia shook her head. “The only good memory I have of being in this house is coming home to find you here last night.”

“Only finding me here?” he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She laughed, and swatted his chest. “Yes. Definitely a one track mind.”

James smirked.

Olivia rose up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. 

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”

Together, they walked over to the door. James unlocked it, opened it, then with a quick glance around, stepped outside. Olivia followed, locking the door behind her.

“You’re locking it?”

“I am, yes.” She turned to face him when she was done. “It will throw them off,” she told him, as she removed the key from the keyring, then dropped it into the hedge next to the porch. “As will that.”

James snorted, then reached for her hand. “Stay close,” he told her in a hushed voice.

Olivia nodded.

He gave her hand a squeeze, then led her away from the house. 

They moved slowly and carefully across the dark garden until they reached the fence that separated Olivia’s garden from her neighbour’s. They slipped through the gate, then proceeded to cut across the garden.

Reaching her neighbour’s house, they crept quietly along the side, then past the cars in the drive until they reached the pavement.

“Where’s the car?”

“Just there,” he told her, pointing down the street.

Olivia smiled at the sight of his beloved Aston Martin parked beneath a street light, and squeezed his hand as they began walking toward it. “Looks like Q did a good job restoring her.”

“He did,” James agreed.

A few minutes later, they reached the car. James pulled the keys from his pocket as he guided her around to the passenger side. He unlocked, then opened the door.

Olivia tossed her bag in the back seat, then got into the car.

James shut the door, then hurried around to the driver’s side; opened the door and climbed inside. Slipping the keys into the ignition, he started the car, then turned to look at her.

“Last chance. We can go back.”

Olivia shook her head, her eyes twinkling at him. “You have your orders, 007.”

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. He put the car in first, and pulled away from the curb. “Yes, Ma’am. Kidnapping you as ordered.”

Olivia laughed. “Well done, 007.”

**~*007*~**

_“Sir.”_

Mallory absently reached out for the intercom. “Yes, Tanner?”

_“Agent Rodgers is on line one.”_

“Thank you, Tanner,” Mallory replied, then picked up the handset. “Report, Rodgers.”

_“Sir, she’s gone.”_

“I beg your pardon!?”

_“M. The former M, I mean, she’s gone. She’s not here,”_ Rodgers repeated, then explained further, _“She has a fairly regular routine, and when she did not appear near to her usual time, we approached the house. Her car is in the drive, and there was no answer to our knocks, to either the front or back doors, or even the windows for that matter. We also attempted to ring her, as per procedure; still there was no response. It was then we forced our way into the dwelling. There is no trace of her.”_

“No sign of a struggle?”

_“No, sir. The house is immaculate.”_

“You said you forced your way in. The doors were locked?”

_“Yes, sir,”_ Rodgers replied. _“The only thing we found is a sealed envelope on the kitchen table which is addressed to you.”_

“Very well. Secure the house, and return to base. Report to me immediately.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

The call ended, and Mallory placed the handset back on the phone base.

A thought niggled at the back of his mind, and reached out for the intercom. “Tanner, would you come in here, please.”

Moments later, the office door opened, and Tanner walked inside.

“Sir?”

“Have you heard from Bond since he’s been on leave?”

A thoughtful expression came to Bill’s face. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t. Usually by the end of the first week, he’s phoning in asking if there’s anything for him.”

Mallory nodded.

“Why do you ask, sir?”

“Just curious,” Mallory replied. “Rodgers and Brown are due back shortly. Please show them in immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Tanner replied, then left Mallory’s office.

**~*007*~**

Tanner looked up from his computer when the office door behind him opened, and Rodgers and Brown walked out. 

He acknowledged both agents with a nod when they glanced at him as they passed. Once they were out of the office, he chanced a look back at the now closed door to Mallory’s office.

It had been a short debrief.

_“Tanner, would you come in here please.”_

Tanner nodded absently, even though his superior couldn’t see him, then pushed his chair back and stood. He stepped over to the door, opened it, then walked inside.

Mallory was seated behind his desk, holding a piece of paper. “Have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

Tanner sat, then waited.

Mallory lowered the paper, then met Tanner’s gaze. “First, I want to apologize for keeping you in the dark about this. But there was a good reason for that, which you will see.”

“Does this have to do with the assignment you have agents Rodgers, Brown, Rollins, and Newman working on?”

“Yes.” Mallory nodded, then after a moment’s hesitation, slid the paper across the desk. “This should help explain things.”

Tanner reached for the page, and held it in front of him. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the handwriting. He read the letter, then read it a second time before finally looking up at Mallory.

“M’s alive?”

Mallory nodded.

“So, the four agents were…”

“Guarding her. Yes,” Mallory finished. “As my Chief of Staff, you should have been told, but as was the case with Bond, the Prime Minister felt that you were too close to her. I’m sorry, Bill. I wanted to tell you.”

Tanner shook his head. He understood why Mallory had kept him in the dark.

“No need to apologize, sir. To be honest, the PM was probably correct. At least on some level. She was an excellent M, and she inspired fierce loyalty in all of us.”

Mallory nodded. “Yes, she did.”

“However, my duty is to Six.”

“I know. And I told the PM that, and that I trust you.”

Tanner smiled. “That I have your trust, sir, is what matters.”

Mallory smiled.

“What will you do about M and Bond?” Tanner asked.

“I am going to honour her wishes.”

“So, you’re not going to try to find them?”

“No.”

“And you’ll take care of the necessary paperwork to bring her back from the dead so she and James can marry?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t seem surprised they want to marry.”

“Neither do you,” Mallory pointed out, a knowing smile playing about his lips. “I saw it the day I met Bond. He’d not returned to England out of duty for Queen and country or Six. He came back for Olivia.”

“I’d always hoped they’d find their way to each other.”

“And now they have.”

Tanner nodded.

“Bond was miserable without her, and Olivia without him. They deserve to be happy; don’t you think?”

A genuine smile came to Tanner’s face. “Yes, sir, I do.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia released a contented sigh as she nestled back into James’ arms.

“Mmm… this is nice.”

James dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Yes, it is,” he murmured, trailing kisses to her neck. He’d just reached the sensitive spot behind her ear when his phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

A sound of annoyance escaped him as he reached for the device.

He quickly keyed in his pin code, then brought up the message.

A large grin spread across his face as he chuckled.

“What?”

“Read for yourself,” he said, handing her his mobile.

_Everything has been taken care of. _

_Olivia is Olivia again._

_And James is officially no longer a Double-O._

_Tanner and I would appreciate invitations to the wedding._

Olivia laughed, then handed him back his phone. “I think we can arrange that.”

“Yeah. Me too,” James replied, as he turned the phone off, then tossed it aside. “But not just now.” He wrapped his arms around her, lifting his hands to her breasts, teasing her nipples. “At this moment, I think a celebration is in order.”

“Mmm… good idea,” Olivia replied, pressing her arse back against his growing erection.

“I thought you might approve.”

Olivia giggled, then turned her head to look at him. Her eyes filled with love as she gazed at him. “I am so very glad you kidnapped me.”

_“She’s alive.” Q paused for a breath. “My desk – blue flash drive. Encrypted – your number is the key. Find her…”_

Thank you, Q, James thought. I found her.

James held her gaze, and smiled, his eyes reflecting his love for her. “So am I.”


End file.
